Those fighting moments
by Kesha-lilles
Summary: "Your unbelievable!" I yelled. "And I thought you were smarter than this!" He yelled back. What was that suppose mean? "And I thought you were smart enough not to run into burning buildings but it looks like we were both wrong!" I yelled Hiro says he's ready, but Tadashi doesn't think so. Hidashi! and later chapters smut. Aged up Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

The last time we really fought was about two years ago. It was when Tadashi tried to get me into college and I said it would be a waste of my time. But even then, I don't think we ever had a fight like we did tonight. Never have I been so angry before. Never has Tadashi raised his voice that loud at me. Never have I said such hurtful things...

How did this happen?

I was sitting on the bed re-running everything that just happened in my mind. It still hasn't sunk into Tadashi yet that I was older and was ready for curtin things. I've asked him over and over again, why can't we have sex and he would always reply with "you are not ready." Which is fucking bullshit. I've been ready for so long and I've wanted him so bad. So this was the night. The night I was planing on making it clear to him that I was ready.

...But of course things didn't exactly go as planned. He came home from work about six and the whole night I was trying to get him 'in the mood' but he kept holding back. Finally I had him on our bed and I was kissing him like a fucking lunatic when I reached under his waistband. I was on top pushing him down trying to make him understand that I wanted- no needed this.

"Take me." I whispered out in a low voice. He instantly put his hands on my shoulders pushing me back.

"Hiro we've been over this." He looked away from my eyes. "You're not ready." I guess thats when I kinda lost it. I moved off his lap and stood up turning my back to him.

"Hiro-"

"How could you say that!" I snapped. Here I am practically **throwing** myself at him and thats all he can say. "How do you know that i'm not ready? Tadashi i've been ready. We've practically done everything else there is and I know you want this as much as I do. So why?" I didn't realize I had risen my voice until he answered with a quiet sentence.

"Because I know." He answered

I was so frustrated at this point. What did I have to do to get it through his head! I'm not the same weak fragile kid I use to be. I've been through so much, hell i've learned so much. Why can't he just accept this.

"I think I would know that I was ready!" I argued back.

"Hiro enough! This conversation is over!" He said in a stern voice. Usually this is where he always won. This is where I would be the good little brother and do as he said. No, not this time.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"No! Tadashi please i'm not a kid anymore! I don't see what the huge problem is. Its not like i'm doing it with a stranger i'm doing it with you. I know i'm only sixteen but there are people younger than me who do stuff like this. And it's not like this is a one time thing either. I know you have been holding back. I know you want to fuck me. So why? Please I love you." I ranted

"Language!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

He moved so fast that I didn't realize he was in front of me, till I felt his warm breath on my face. He was still taller than me and I had to look up to meet his gaze. "Hiro i'm going to say this one last time. Let, It, Go."

"Your unbelievable!" I yelled.

"And I thought you were smarter than this!" He yelled back. What the fuck was that suppose mean?

"And I thought you were smart enough not to run into burning buildings but it looks like we were both wrong!" I yelled

I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. My hand covering it. I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing but pain. No I didn't mean that. Tadashi had a look of shock and hurt on his face and it killed me. I wanted to say I was sorry. That I didn't mean that, but nothing came out. My eyes began to water as we stood there in silence. "Yeah, I guess we were both wrong." Tadashi said as he walked over to the nightstand, took his keys and left. I just stood there frozen. Did this really just happen? God i'm so selfish and stupid. How could I say such a thing. My hands went up to cover my eyes and I cried. I sank to my knees shaking taking in uneven breaths. "I'm sorry." I choked out. "I'm so sorry."

...


	2. I am so sorry

**okay sorry for the late update. I had a bunch of projects due. And sorry that this is so short I don't have that much time to write with the SAT coming up. I've been studying non-stop. BUTTTTT plz enjoy this chapter anyways. **

...

So yeah here I am sitting on the bed. Its like four in the morning and I have done nothing but cry and feel like a dick. Tadashi has been the most important person in my life and he always will be. It tore me apart when he was hurt in the fire and now that he was okay again, I had a chance to make things right. I went and fucked it up. "Way to go Hiro." I said out loud.

"How much more of a screw up could you be?" I looked back at the clock. 5:36am and Tadashi isn't back yet. I didn't even get a text yet. I crawled my way over to my side of the bed and picked up my phone. "Please answer" I said as I sent a text.

-Tadashi i'm so sorry. Plz come home.-

I waited for him to reply. 'Come on. Come on. Answer you idiot' Then my phone buzzed as he replied.

-I think it would be best if we took some time apart.-

What! No please Tadashi I need you!

-No! Please I really am sorry. I over reacted and I never meant to say those mean things I said. Please come back-

-ok. However we _will_ talk about this later. I'll be there in 20-

I sighed, but I didn't quite feel better if anything I felt a bit worse.

Time passed and soon I heard the front door open and the shuffling of feet. Tadashi walked through the door he face red. I couldn't tell if it was from him crying or from the fact that it was about 32 degrees outside. Probably both. "Tadashi I-" he held up his hand to silence me.

"Get some sleep now we'll talk about this in the morning." He said. I wanted to crack a joke and say it was morning but left it at that turning on my side and trying to fall asleep. When Tadashi finally got into the bed he didn't put his arm around me like he usually did. It stung a little but I guess I deserved that.

...

I woke up to an empty bed. According to the clock it was only 10am. Slowly I got up, shuffling to the door. 'Where is he?' I thought as I walked down the hall to the stairs. Finally I shuffled down to the kitchen where I found Tadashi leaning on the counter. There was a cup in his hand and which contained what I assumed to be tea. He was looking off into space and hadn't even noticed me. "Tadashi?" I said standing on the other side of the kitchen not wanting to intrude on his space. He snapped back to reality as his eyes traveled up to see me. He looked surprised to see me there. "Good morning." I said trying to ease the tension between us. Needless to say it didn't work. I have a sheepish smile rubbing the back of my neck. "Your mad right?" I asked. Tadashi for a while didn't say anything. He put his mug down on the counter-top before opening his arms to me. I smiled and ran into his arms. "I'm sorry." I choked out. Tears ran down my face as Tadashi rubbed circles around my back. "Shh it's okay love. I'm sorry too." He said. I looked up at him, he rubbed the tears running down my face with his thumb. "I should listen to you more and I shouldn't of left. Can you forgive me?" I nodded and he pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart he continued to talk. "And maybe your right. Maybe you are ready."

I beamed "Really!" He chuckled and nodded before pulling me back into a kiss.


	3. I'm ready

**Last chapter yay! thanks for waiting and putting up with my terrible English. constructive ****criticism is always welcomed ^_^**

"Are you ready?"

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around Tadashi's neck, pulling him down on top of me. "I've been ready, So just do it."

I leaned up to capture Tadashi's lips with mine. My tongue pushing into his mouth. I tried to put as much passion in it as I could, I tried to get him to be aggressive, but he was still holding back.

'Let's see if I can change that.' I thought.

Releasing from the kiss, I sat up, climbing onto to Tadashi startling his waist.

His brows came together in confusion. "Hiro?" I didn't answer I just ground down onto his cock making him gasp and grip my hips. "Hiro." His voice was warning. I saw something in his eyes that I've only seen a few times before.

Hunger.

I shivered, those eyes and that voice, really got me going. Moving my hips forward again, his hands gripped tighter around my hips, probably leaving a bruise but oh well.

I gasped when I rocked back to feel Tadashi's newly erected cock. God that felt good. "Tadashi please." I begged, taking off my shirt. "I want you inside me."

The next thing I knew I was on my back again with my mouth being attacked by a tongue.

"Last chance." Tadashi said in between kisses. I rolled my hips upwards creating friction between our two erections. Tadashi hissed before biting my neck. I moaned, leaning my head back to give him more room.

"Like you could stop." I muttered under my breath. Apparently he heard me, because he instantly pulled back, giving me one of those looks saying 'really?' I giggled running my hands over his fit chest. "I was joking, I'm ready. Now fuck me."

"Language." Tadashi scolded, while unzipping my pants. I sighed when my erection was freed from my tight pants.

"I'm serious Hiro, let me know if you want me to stop-."

"For the love of god Tadashi, either you fuck me right now, or I will fuck you-Ah! Shit!" Tadashi took all of me in his mouth. His tongue running along the underside of my dick. He bobbed his head up and down, slowly sucking me off. My breathing became heavy and sweat began to form on my forehead.

"D-Dashi, I don't want to come yet." I said, reaching a hand down to pull at his hair. He released me licking his lips. He stood up to grab the lube for the nightstand then settled back down between my legs, pulling of his clothes in the process.

He kissed me one last time before pouring a generous amount on his fingers. It made my mouth water seeing his fingers wet.

Kissing the inside of my thigh he slowly eased a finger into me. My body twitched, as I closed my eyes trying to focus on my breathing. Adding another finger I had to bite back a whimper. It hurt but I didn't want him to know that; he would stop for sure. When a third finger was added I grasped the sheets underneath me, my hands turning white.

"Hiro?" Tadashi pulled his fingers out, leaning up to kiss my neck. "Breath baby, breath." He whispered next to my ear. "Green light?"

I nodded. "Yeah, green light."

Tadashi positioned himself in front of my hole after applying more lubricant. Gently he slid in, I through my head back squeezing my eyes shut. 'You're okay, you're okay, you wanted this.' I told myself over and over again in my mind.

Tadashi finally sank all of himself into me. I looked up to Tadashi to see pure ecstasy on his face. His eyes were filled with lust and want, but still he waited for me to adjust.

When I did, I notice that the pain soon turned into a tight hot feeling that sent shivers up my spine. "Move." I commanded. Tadashi for once didn't argue and pulled himself all the way out before slamming back it. I swear I saw stars. Now past the pain it felt so good.

Tadashi kept a steady pace, and when he brushed up against that one special part inside of me, I made a sound that neither one of us thought I could make. I gasped and moaned and swore, I was so hot. My head swam, my body withered in pleasure, my eyes were closed and god Tadashi was going to be the end of me. Every thrust sent sparks throughout my body. Every grunt that came deep from within his throat made me moan. "Dashi I-I-oh!" I couldn't even remember what I was going to say. Everything was just pure bliss.

Tadashi went back to biting my shoulder leaving love bites that I would have to cover up before going to school two days from now. He would bite down and suck, forming a bruise before licking over it, all the while thrusting in and out of me. "Dashi-ah! Coming!" Tadashi kissed my cheek. "Cum for me Hiro." I gasped as I was sent over the edge coming onto our stomachs. Shortly after Tadashi followed though filling me up. I moaned at the feeling of having his hot cum inside me.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked, brushing my hair out of my sweaty face. I smiled sitting up to kiss him.

"I'm better than okay. Although you still held back."

I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder and I heard him sigh. "I guess that means we'll just have to try again later."

I laughed. "See, we could of been doing this weeks ago."

"I know I was just scared I would hurt you." Tadashi said wrapping an arm around my back. "You mean everything to me."

"I know... And I really am sorry, for you know. What I said earlier."

Tadashi cupped my face in his hands bringing my eyes up to meet his. "It's fine you were upset, I was upset we both said and did things we regret, but know that none of it matters and that I will always love you."

I giggled. "Wow that was so cheesy."

"Don't ruin the moment." Tadashi huffed. I kissed the corner of his mouth resting my forehead against his. "I love you, Dashi."

"I love you too Hiro."


End file.
